I Don't Love You
by angel-junkie
Summary: In the aftermath of the events in Wedding Bell Blues, Lorelai finally give Christopher the telling off he deserves and sets out to try and explain things to Luke. Rated 'T' to be safe.
1. Chapter 1 Chris

TITLE: I Don't Love You

SUMMERY: In the aftermath of the events in _Wedding Bell Blues_, Lorelai finally give Christopher the telling off he deserves and sets out to try and explain things to Luke.

DISCLAIMER: _Gilmore Girls_ is so NOT owned by me. I'm merely borrowing the characters for my enjoyment, and yours too, I guess, if you like this story…

A/N: I decided to completely ignore all the spoilers I've read. _Wedding Bell Blues_ was only just played here in Australia, so I thought I'd write from there. And, yes, my other story (_Call Me Luke, Call Me Dad_) was written off the spoilers I've read. Anyway, this is a two parter, its got two parts, see?

Chapter 1 – Chris.

She couldn't believe it. After everything, nearly 21 years of everything's, he had finally decided that he wanted a proper relationship with her. The one time he had been completely sincere (if drunk) it was too late. And Lorelai wanted nothing to do with it.

"C'mon, Lor. Just hear me out!" he had chased her down after the photos, and was now standing at the door to the room where she had gotten changed earlier.

She stormed around the room, gathering her clothes and other items. She was going to get changed, then go after Luke. He had to understand she had nothing to with it. If she could, she would rope Rory into helping her out. She was going to make Lucas Danes realize he was the one for her, or her name wasn't Lorelai Gilmore. Damn it!

"God, Lor. You can't honestly believe that you and this, this _Luke_ are right for each other, can you? I mean, he isn't from this world – our world. He doesn't know what its like."

Lorelai clenched her fists. "Christopher Hayden, I swear to God. If you don't stop talking _right_ now…!" she threatened, kicking the door open in anger. She flung the dress across the room, not caring where it landed, but slightly amused that it landed on the back of the chair. It was something she wouldn't have done, even if she tried.

She picked up her purse and was headed for the door, when Chris stepped in front of her, blocking her path.

"Lor, please. Just listen to me. I love you, okay? You and Rory and GiGi, you're my world. Why cant we just talk about this?"

She could hear the pleading in his voice, and see it in his eyes. "you wanna know why? Really?" Chris nodded. "Fine, I'll tell you why. You've never been here. You've always come and gone as you pleased. Luke was. Luke _is_. Luke never forgot a single one of Rory's birthdays. Never ever. He helped her move into her college dorm. Twice! He made those damn mashed potatoes every day for a week. He never complained. He just did it." Lorelai took a step around him and paused. "and you know what else? She's not even _his kid_ and he rocked up to her High School graduation." She hissed and pushed past him.

"mom!?" gasped Rory, shocked. She had never seen her mother as angry as she was now. "just let me grab my stuff and I'll meet you at the car." She said quietly, avoiding her father's gaze.

Lorelai nodded and stormed off while Rory gathered everything quickly.

"Rory, you gotta talk to her for me." Pleaded Chris.

She shook her head. "no. you had your chance. I told you not to ruin this for her. And I know it wasn't all your fault, but you couldn't see that she was happy. You didn't believe me. _Me_. Your daughter. Luke's done everything for us, most of the time we don't even have to ask." She said calmly, walking past him and out the door.

He stood, watching his daughter leave. Shaking his head in defiance, he followed quickly.

"Lorelai, wait!" he yelled, running across the carpark as Rory climbed into the driver's seat. He managed to get to the car before Rory had started moving and wrench the door open.

"shut the door, Chris." Lorelai instructed quietly.

"no. you have to know that I never stopped loving you. I never will."

Lorelai shook her head. "its too late, Chris. I don't love you anymore. I got sick of waiting. You left too many times. I love Luke and nothing you say to me is gonna change that."

Chris's hold on the door slackened and Lorelai pulled it shut. She didn't notice the man standing by the entrance, watching the exchange, with the hint of a smile on his face.

-----

_Please review? There's another chapter coming... its finished. I wanna see how many reviews I can get in a couple of hours..._


	2. Chapter 2 Luke

Chapter 2 – Luke.

They came to a stop at their usual park, near _Luke's Diner_. The lights were off in both the upstairs apartment and the diner, but Lorelai assumed he was upstairs in the dark, brooding.

"You want me to come?" asked Rory quietly.

Lorelai sighed and shook her head. "No. but stay within yelling distance just incase I need reinforcements."

Rory smiled weakly and nodded. "Sure."

Lorelai took a deep breath and walked determinedly to the diner door and banged on it. When he didn't answer, she stepped back onto the street and looked up at the dark windows of Luke's apartment. "Luke!?" she called, cupping her mouth with her hands. No answer. "Luke!" she called again, louder. Still no answer.

She wasn't going to give up. Not that easily. She walked back to the door and thumped on it a few more times. "Luke! I'm not leaving until you come down here and talk to me! I have my favourite shoes and lucky t-shirt on. And I need coffee, so I'll be here all night, whether you like it or not!" she yelled, banging on the door again. She about to start shouting once more, when she heard her name being called.

She spun around and saw him, Luke, walking down the road behind her. "Luke." She breathed and rushed over, stopping about three feet short of him.

His clothes were rumpled and a bruise was beginning to form near his left eye. "Oh, Luke." She whispered, reaching out to touch the wound. As her fingertips grazed lightly, he winced and she dropped her hand to her side, as if he had stung her.

"He hit you, didn't he?" she asked.

Luke shrugged. "We hit each other. Then your dad came over and told Christopher to 'clear off' before he did something he'd regret in the morning when he was sober. He gave me money for a taxi and told me to come after you, saying he didn't want to lose you all over again."

Lorelai closed her eyes. "Luke, I'm so sorry." She whispered.

He shook his head. "No, Christopher's right. Rory's his kid, too. He had every right to be angry at… at…?"

"Logan." Sighed Lorelai. "You were right, too, though. He's never been around long enough to…know. He…was like a pipedream. We waited so long - _I_ waited so long – but he never came through on all his promises. Not really. And then there was you. _Is_ you. And you're… you're perfect. And you know us. And Rory likes you, she _loves_ you. And her opinion means everything to me. And she's never had a fight with you, not really. The only time she's never spoken to you is when I've told her not to, but I'm pretty sure she went into _Luke's_ anyway. And you're Luke, so I should have said 'your diner'. But, you're always here for us, and I don't think I've ever said thank you. So thank you." She stopped to take a breath, silent tears running down her face, and took in the look he was giving her. "What?" she asked.

"Did you mean what you said? To him when you were in the car?"

"What? Oh, yes! I think it's the first time I've been completely and seriously honest with him in twenty years. How did… how do you know what I said?"

Luke shrugged. "I heard you. Your dad heard you. It's what me and Christopher fought about. I was stunned and watched you leave. He walked past and told me that I won. I don't think he liked me telling him it wasn't a competition. That's how…" he waved a hand over his face.

Lorelai nodded and sniffed. "And my dad saw all of this?"

"Yeah."

Lorelai shook her head in disbelief and stepped around so she could look at the bruise better. "I, uh… shouldn't you put ice on it?" she reached out and touched it gently again. "I don't think its too badly swollen, but I just ran an Inn, I'm no doctor. You can ask Rory about that, we always had to come to you if she hurt herself. Maybe you'll get a black eye and can tell everyone you fought off a deer that really liked the smell of my perfume and was hitting on me… or my car. That happened once, a deer ran into Rory when she was on her… way… to… school." Lorelai's rambling slowed down as Luke took her hand and turned around so he was facing her properly.

"You know, I've never said this to anyone, not even Nicole and I married her. But I love you, Lorelai Gilmore. Every caffeine and junk food addicted bit of you. I always have. From the day you walked into the diner rambling about God only knows what and gave me that lucky 'horoscope' til 100 years from now. You're it. You, and mini-you, and all your crazy, rambling antics. I'm done. You're everything I want, and so much more."

"Oh, Luke!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. She finally pulled away when she needed oxygen. "I love you, too." She whispered, panting, her blue eyes sparkling.

She grinned her 1000-watt grin and they kissed again.

The end.

So… that's it. My second go at a _Gilmore Girls_ fanfic. Hmm, let me know what you think! It was written after midnight, which is apparently when I write best. Maybe my old English teacher was capable of a complement? Anywhoo, lemme know (as in, "_Feel free to review. Who am I to stop you lovely people?_"). I've got more ideas for more fics popping into my head as we speak… or, I write and you read. Whatever. Please review?

Oh! I forgot to say at the start, the first chapter (Chris) was inspired both by the show and the My Chemical Romance song _I Don't Love You_, which is also where the name for the story came from. I don't own the song or the band, but I do own a copy of the CD…


End file.
